Deep Waters
by Beatlemania3
Summary: After an asthma attack, Thirteen is driven home by Cuddy and House. But on the way, a tragic car accident leaves the three in deep waters, literally.
1. Deep Waters

Hey this is my first fan fiction. Feel free to give me any constructive criticism, I really need it! Thanks! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please leave a review. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Summary: After an asthma attack, Thirteen is driven home by Cuddy and House. But on the way, a tragic car accident leaves the three in deep waters, literally.<p>

Parings: Cuddy/House: Huddy (Not very stressed)

Characters: Thirteen, House, Cuddy

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Warnings: Strong Violence, (very) mild sexual reference, mild language

* * *

><p>Eyes.<p>

Eyes. All she saw was eyes, illuminating the dark room. They were like orbs taunting her. They were all staring through her. The room started to gain color. Slowly the eyes were matched with faces.

Faces.

To whom did the faces belong? She tried to focus her vision on one. Eyes squinting, she gazed upon grey-black hair and scruff, saddened lake blue eyes, and quivering mouth. The face so familiar, known to her for many years, but the name corresponding with the face was lost.

She looked around at the other faces, knowing them, recalling all the times she had seem them. But too, she was not able to place the names. All their mouths were shut and silent and their eyes full of sorrow. She also noticed how puffy their eyes were, like they had been crying. Now she tried to realize where she was reclining.

The brunette tried to raise a hand to the faces, but it was in vain. Worried, she tried to adjust her head to look past the faces, again unable to move. Numb everything.

She looked up, trying to see past the eyes, faces, and mouths. Her heart jumped. The ceiling was all to familiar. She had seen it many times when her father had brought her here to pray for her mother. But she knew better even in her youth, nothing could save her. She no longer believed in a "greater good" or a "greater being" for if one was to exist, they wouldn't have let her mother die. They would of saved her, not if for her daughter, then for her father that was nothing but lost without her. After her death, he was never the same, always cruel and bitter, but that never lasted long, he took care of himself six months after her demise.

They both left her, alone, scared and stupid with no parents. Her brother, her guardian, last person alive in her life, was all but nonexistent. He was oblivious to her. Nights he would leave to go get high, drunk, and please himself with a desperate girl. Sometimes he would never show up in the mornings, which she found better. He was violent.

She remembers one night, he was around 25 and she was 15, wasted and intoxicated, he came home, early, too early. She was on the couch reading, she loved to read, it took her mind off of other things. He stormed in with a girl, a prostitute she supposed. She looked up from her book, staring into her brothers eyes, and mistakenly said something, something he didn't like. He tore down the hard metal cross from above the door and slammed it into the young girls face. Blood gushed from the right side of her face she tried to stop the dizziness she was feeling. She collapsed in the middle of the room, blood staining the pages of her favorite book at the time.

She woke up in the ER. All the doctors and nurses asked her how she felt after her fall. Fall. Her brother had told them she fell. Lies. She was done, done with her brother. Done with family. Later she ran away and started her new life, did well in school, when to med school, and had the sad mistake to work for House.

HOUSE! That's it, she remembers his name. She now remembers the situation she's in, eyes, scruff, church ceiling.

But what was she doing in a church? And why was she laying down, raised from the floor, and unable to move. She moved her eyes, trying to see her surroundings better. She saw padding on both sides of her and a rim of wood. She looked down and was greeted to her lower half of her body enclosed in a wood case.

No, No, she couldn't be. How?

She now searched the air for the eyes. Matching them with their names, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Taub, Cuddy, Wilson, Kutner… Kutner?

But he was…no is dead.

No. She tried to scream. No noise came out. She needed to get someone's, anyone's attention. They can't be doing this to her, she still had _time_! She had more years, she knew it. They could even come up with a cure, she could be saved, no she would be, she convinced herself.

The faces now were leaving as someone put the lid on the coffin.

"No, this can't be! There's some mistake!" she screamed in her head.

I'm not Dead!

I became harder to breath and she felt her lungs close up.

She heard voices, familiar voices.

"House stop being so stuck up, you're going to come whether it kills you!"

"Cuddy, you're not my boss, oh…never mind,"

"House! Knock it off, you…" She stops and stays silent, as if to hear something.

"What? Have you been outsmarted by me, the noble and divine Gregory…" His voice now stopped and listened to the gasping. He traced the noise back to the chair in the corner, where Thirteen was sleeping. It had been a long shift and he had sent the rest of his team home, but made her stay behind. He needed her to finish up the file, she must have fallen asleep while she was finishing, and Cuddy's arguing made him lose focus on her.

House raced over to her sleeping form, Cuddy on his heels. She was gasping for air.

"House!" Cuddy yells and she tries to shake Thirteen into consciousness.

"Um, she has asthma, she must be having an attack." House whined and backed up and leaned on the side of his desk. "Why does she get all the attention?"

"House! Go get her an inhaler!"

"Well, I think I'll pass." House groans as he slips into his desk chair and opens his desk.

"House, this is not the time to play games!" Cuddy shouts as she starts to turn to go and find an inhaler herself.

"Calm down, you get to worked up." House says as he rolls his eyes and tosses Cuddy an inhaler he retrieved from his desk.

Cuddy catches it and uses it on Thirteen whose eyes now are wide open.

Quick breaths enter the girls mouth as she tries to control her breathing. In a few moments her flow of air is back to normal. She stares up, looking at her is Cuddy.

"Thirteen are you alright?" Cuddy asks with concern.

"Um, yeah. I think so. I never have attacks, it's been awhile." Thirteen admits as she rests her head on her hand and tries to regain her composure.

Thirteen starts to stand up, but the all to familiar vertigo strikes her as the blood rushes from her head. She wobbles slightly and Cuddy grabs her arm to steady her.

"Alright, that's it, you're not driving home like this. Not in this state." Cuddy says, sounding like the mother she never really had.

"No, really. I'm fine. I just got up too fast." Thirteen groans and rubs her forehead. She really didn't want Cuddy, wait, and House driving her home, Cuddy car was in the shop. House ever so reluctantly had offered to be her chafer, knowing that would probably lead to Cuddy pants.

"Ugh, Mom! Do we have to?" House now spoke up from his desk and started to spin his cane. "It will cut into my "me" time."

"Not the time, House." Cuddy now moves in front of him. She grabs him by the shirt and makes him stand. "Get your stuff." Cuddy states to both House and Thirteen. Apparently she was now House's mom, too.

Thirteen moved first, knowing she wasn't going to win the car battle.

In the locker room, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was acceptable, so was her makeup. No touch-up needed. She paused over her cheek, glaring at her scar from that horrible day. It was faded so no one ever noticed, but she knew it was there. She knew the pain and memories that accompanied it. She knew the lies, she knew how screwed up her life was. But, she was never would let anyone know of her life. No matter how much House pried, she would never break. She would stay strong. She gather up her jacket and her purse and headed back to his office. She paused outside his door. She heard Cuddy and House talking.

"House, why did you have an inhaler ready? You don't have asthma, nor does anyone else on the team. Do you actually have a heart? You actually made sure if Thirteen ever had an attack you would be ready. You do actually care!" Cuddy ranted, almost yelling the last part. "All those nights of telling me how stupid she was, making fun of her sexuality, making fun of her Huntington's, you actually care!"

House looked at Cuddy in defeat and muttered, "Yeah, you caught me I actually do care if one of my ducklings die, I was distraught when Kutner died. And I really didn't like him, well I didn't like him as much as I like Thirteen. She's young and beautiful, but is cursed with a death way before her time to go. It pains me to watch her self destruct, with the drinking and one-nighters. I make fun of her, hoping that will make her stop being so reckless, And well, because she's like a…"

That was enough for Thirteen. She entered the door before House could finish his sentence. She was sort of glad.

"… daughter to me." House completed his sentence, not knowing Thirteen listened to the rest of it. House thought Thirteen would be confused and couldn't take the words in for anything. Cuddy, on the other hand, felt worry wash away, for she felt Thirteen would come in the way between House and her.

"Well, time to go!" House sang as he grabbed his cane and made a beeline for the door. Cuddy and Thirteen followed.

The parking garage was empty on this level. All except for House's lone car. Thirteen was squeezed into the back seat, with her knees almost touching her flat stomach. Cuddy then pulled the seat forward so Thirteen would have some leg room. Thirteen thought she should sit up front since she was taller than Cuddy. She soon dropped the petty thought as House started the car and pulled away.

The streets were relatively empty, a few cars here and there. Inside the car was silent. Thirteen thought that was amazing, House not having anything to say. She silently laughed to herself. Thirteen finally spoke up.

"So, you need directions to my house?"

"Nope. I've got your addressed memorized, just in case you accidentally over dosed or got killed by one of your lovers." House mocked sarcastically.

"Thanks. It warms my heart someone actually will know were to find me when I die." Thirteen said slightly grateful that he did know her address, in case something did happen.

A small thump was heard as House drove onto the bridge which signaled the end of the new pavement. Cuddy was about to speak up when two bright headlights started to shine through the right side of the car. There was a truck. A big truck, going too fast. It was heading straight for House's car. House tried to step on the gas to move out of way of the speeding truck, but to no avail. The impact sent House's car though the old barrier that were suppose to keep cars from falling off the bridge. The car hit the water with a loud splash and began to sink.

House frantically tried to push open the door. The water started to leak into the car, making the occupants completely soaked. House looked over at Cuddy, She was unconscious with a large gash on her forehead that was oozing blood. House tried to shake Cuddy awake but she didn't wake up. House now remembered he had another passenger, Thirteen. He looked back and gasped at what he saw. The right side of her head was covered in blood. Her nose and mouth leaked the crimson liquid. Her right arm was crushed by the now bent door of the car.

A moan escaped Thirteen's mouth and her eyes opened slightly. "House…plrese…get…Cuggy…out. " Thirteen croaked with her mouth full of blood.

"Thirteen, not the time to be a martyr," House solemnly said, his voice lacking his usual cocky finesse.

"House…" She spits the red liquid out of her mouth and continues. "My arm's stuck, alright. Just get Cuddy out and then you can come back and save me." She cracks a half smile. She is hopeful that House believes her, since she really doesn't think she can be saved; the car is sinking way to fast and the water is already up to her waist.

House, unsure of himself, grabs his cane and breaks the window open. More water rushes in. House pushes an unconscious Cuddy out the window. He glances back at Thirteen.

"I'll be right back!" He says.

"I'll be fine, House." She groans and winces as she tries to remove her arm from the deformed door.

House follows Cuddy out the window. He grabs onto her tries to swim and carry Cuddy at the same time. The water runs into his mouth and makes him choke.

He somehow manages to drag Cuddy to shore. He lays her on the ground and checks for a pulse. She is okay. She's breathing. Her head is bleeding but it will be okay. She's alive. A warm sense of relief floods over House. His love is alive. Then he hears a sickening gush of water as his car sinks into the river. The relief vanishes and is turned into a gut retching fear.

Thirteen is inside.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger much? Maybe. Is Thirteen alright? Will she survive? Who is the driver of the truck? Any ideas? Why am I asking you all these questions? Thanks for reading! Chapter two on its way! I'll shut up now.<p> 


	2. False Relief

Zzz-zzz84: Thanks! I'll try not to disappoint!

Lilia Rachel ds: Thanks for taking your time to do so! Means a lot!

* * *

><p>I don't own House. Also I don't own the songs used, they belong to The Beatles. Don't sue, please. This chapter is not a songfic, songs just mentioned. Happy reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Water.<p>

Water was closing her in. She felt so cold, not surprising as in accordance to the month. She tried to wriggle free of her captor, the door.

"That stupid driver!" she thought as she tried again to remove her arm. The water was now up to her neck and rising fast. "Where is House? What's taking him so long?" she basically shouted aloud.

She stopped tugging her arm for a moment to gather herself. Her head hurt, so did her nose, but she couldn't feel her arm, for that she was thankful. She kept struggling, hoping she could remove herself.

Her heart dropped as she heard a deafening thud, the car had reached the bottom of the river. She took one last breath before the remaining air was washed out of the car. Completely submerged, she looked around. The dirty water was tinted red.

"One…two…three…four…" She counted as she held her breath and started her wrist watch to keep time of her underwater endeavor. She wondered how long she could keep this up, holding her breath. She started to panic. Kicking her legs, she tried to free herself from the car. She was going to drown, her dream, rather nightmare, was going to come true. She slowly started to realize herself becoming heavy and stopped panicking. She now needed to keep calm, save her breath. Remembering when she was young, her dad had taught her to hold her breath for almost a minute. Now she could hold it longer she felt, from all those stupid things she did at college parties and still did sometimes. Her dad also had a trick to hold your breath longer.

"What was the trick?" she tried to remember when it struck her, "Singing a song in your head!"

"Alright." she told herself. "What's a good song?" The brunette thought over "Octopus's Garden" but that would be too ironic. She thought back to when she first started to like _that _band, "That's it!" The first song she had heard from the legendary band; she had actually heard it one day, the _day, _the day her mother died. She was walking along the street alone, heading to her mother's hospital. She felt remorse for not saying good-bye that morning to her mother, but she was yelling, like she always did, and her arms were flailing. She turned the corner and was faced with a man, short and friendly in appearance. In his hand he held a Martin D-28 acoustic guitar. He started to play as he saw the young girl.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay, ah, I believe in yesterday." _She walked closer to the singing man. _"Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be," _The lovely sound filled the girls head as she started to walk to the beat of the music. _"There's a shadow hanging over me," _

She dropped a few quarters into his empty guitar case. But before she left, she asked him who the artist was. He didn't respond, he seemed lost in the music. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she walked toward the hospital. But in her mind she kept replaying the lyrics in her head, making sure she would remember them, _forever. _

Remembering her current situation, she looked down at her watch_, 2:06. _She tried to think of the song again, _"Oh, yesterday came suddenly." _It was now getting harder to breathe, her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was starting to give up hope. Suddenly, she saw a man swimming in her direction.

"It was House! He had come!" She screamed in her head.

He was heading toward her face. What was he doing? He pressed his lips against hers. "What?" she almost gagged, then she understood. He blew the oxygen out of his mouth into hers. Thirteen's lungs filled with air, relief washed over her. But then he vanished.

Thirteen started to panic again; this time she accidentally released the new air in her mouth that House had given her. "Shit!" She yelled. Her stupidity is going to cost her, her life.

House reappeared, this time he didn't swim to her face but rather to her arm. "Selfish bastard!" she thought, "Keeping all the air for himself." He started to pull at her arm. It wouldn't budge. Harder, harder he pulled. She could tell he was scared, more then herself.

She was seeing a different side of House, like finding a ice cream cone in the deepest recess of Hell. "Okay, well he wasn't that bad," she contemplated. She was swallowing so much water; it was burning her throat. She began to feel heavy and at peace.

She knew the feeling all to well, that one faithful Summer of camp. Recalling it she never wanted to go, but her father said it would take her mind off of her mother. Long story short, kayaking wasn't really her thing. One ugly CPR councilor later, she vowed to never go kayaking, or going to Summer camp as a matter of fact, again. Her eye lids became so heavy. She tried, fought to keep them open. Everything was in slow motion. She saw two more bodies join House in the attempt to get her arm loose.

She recognized one of them as Cuddy. The other she hoped it wasn't him. Him. The man that broke her heart, fired her, and almost killed her, had come back to finish the deed. "Was that Foreman in the truck?" she recalled it Foreman had a truck, "His brother did, maybe. Maybe he borrowed it from somebody." she really didn't care and chastised herself for thinking of that before she seized to exist. "If I ever get out of this, I'm going to kill Forman."

She looked back on her life. "Any regrets?…many!" she almost chuckled at the last part. She couldn't care anymore, her life was over. She managed to flash a grin. Huntington's wasn't going to take her. "Score one for the boys back home," she had to laugh at that thought. More water filled her lungs; her vision blurred. She vaguely felt a small pull at her shoulder. The three doctors had managed to set her free.

Foreman and House grabbed her by the waist and started to raise her to the surface. But it was too late. She had cheated death too many times. Now it was his turn to taunt her, setting her free of her metal prison, but then to take her hope away by letting her drown. Blackness consumed her seconds before she reached the oxygen rich surface.

House felt the girl at his shoulder go limp. He looked down and saw a skeleton of his former employee. She was pale and damp. Her hair was plastered to her forehead. Crimson liquid flowed freely from her temple and nose.

He reached the shore, faster than he had with Cuddy. He genially placed her on the rocky ground. She was so light, almost weightless. Foreman had helped him carry her, but House didn't notice. He backed up and stared. Cuddy glanced at him and knew exactly what he had meant by this action. House wasn't going to try to save her, he was too scared if he failed. Cuddy stepped into action.

Cuddy ripped her now blood stained button down shirt open. She was wearing a dark colored bra. Cuddy questioned herself if she should remove it, but she decided against it. Thirteen's exposed rib cage showed deep bruises, probably a few broken ribs. She felt the presence of another above her. She never looked to see who it was. She began CPR.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Cuddy counted rapidly as she pressed down on Thirteen's chest. "…Twenty-nine, Thirty," Cuddy completed and tilted Thirteen's head back.

She lifted her chin and held Thirteen's nose closed. She felt that she shifted the bones in her broken nose. She lowered herself onto Thirteen's mouth and blew twice into it. She received no response.

"Come on Remy!" Cuddy screamed as she repeated to push her chest.

"I'm not going to lose you!" Cuddy was now hysterical. She continued to try to save her.

House watched Cuddy. He couldn't take it any longer. He stormed away, limping into the riverside woods. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood, her blood, covering his palms. House slowly backed into a nearby tree and slid down so his knees where pressed up against his chest. He rested his head on his knees as a tear slid down his cheek. Slowly, he closed his eyes and heard the blaring sirens in the distance.

"_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said, something wrong, now I long for yesterday."_

* * *

><p>Short chapter, sorry. I was thinking of combining chapter 3 with this but I decided to skip that to leave you guys with a nasty cliffhanger. Chapter 3 should be here soon, that chapter should finish off the story.<p>

+Nerdy Beatle stuff used in story: The Martin D-28 is one of the guitars Paul used throughout his recording days with the band, he still uses it today! Also 2:06 is the length of the song "Yesterday"


	3. Smile

Thanks for Lilia Rachel ds, Zzz-zzz84, Casey, 91FanFicLover63, sk8er1384, and Jessmi1 for reviewing. Also thanks to the many others that alerted and favorited this story! Very sorry for the long wait, life just seems to get in the way of writing!

* * *

><p>The clouds overhead started to leak. Slowly at first, then into a shower of droplets that cascaded over the people below. The rain gave a pleasant contrast to the scene unfolding beneath the sky's watchful eyes.<p>

If an outsider would have stumbled upon this spectacle, their first instinct would have been to run away and try to erase the image from their minds. Then again, some might have stopped to assist. Nevertheless, something had to be done.

Cuddy puffed more air into the younger woman's lungs. She was beginning to lose any hope she had left. The woman was tired, exhausted, but she still kept going. She started to feel light headed and her head was pounding. Hardly noticing the blood dripping down her face, she continued to try to save her life.

"One more time," She whispered to herself, "Then…" She was cut off mid sentence. The woman below her started to gag. Cuddy propped the girl's head up. She coughed up the water. Cuddy felt relieved. She continued to choke until she fell limp into Cuddy's arm. The older woman was now terrified. Cuddy placed her back to her resting spot. She stooped down and quickly checked it she was breathing. Cuddy's heart slowed and became calm. There was a slow rise and fall visible. Thirteen was breathing.

Cuddy sank back to the ground. Her head was throbbing. Her eyes fluttered and she attempted to keep her body upright. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Foreman questioned as he slid down next to her. He took his shirt off and started to stop the bleeding coming from the unconscious girl.

"No!" She shrieked, "All I was trying to so was be nice, just take her home so she wouldn't get into a accident. But no, you…you stupid jackass had to ram us into the river! What are you? Drunk?" she was now frantic.

"No…no I was…" he was interrupted by a groan from the form next to him. Thirteen began to stir. Foreman backed up to give her some space.

Her eyes cracked open. Cuddy rushed over to her and helped her sit up.

"Remy?" Cuddy inquired.

"Yes?" Thirteen responded groggily.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to," Thirteen eyes became more alert and noticed the form of a man staring at her in the darkness.

In a flash, Thirteen had picked up a rock and stood. Cuddy had tried to keep her from standing up but it was too late.

Thirteen gripped the rock and aimed for the unmoving form.

"Thirteen, don't. It's not what you think. I didn't…" Before Foreman could finish a rock zoomed inches past his head, and another one came closer.

"Stop it! Get a hold of yourself!" Foreman warned and stepped back.

"Dammit!" Thirteen growled, she never had great aim with her left hand, let alone in her current situation. She picked up another rock and aimed right for Foreman's forehead. But before she could throw it, her world froze.

She gazed at the rock-strewn floor beneath her feet and grasped her head. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

She heard a small thud as the ground was suddenly underneath her. She began to regain the feeling in her arm. Cuddy and Foreman rushed over to Thirteen.

The brunette clutched her arm as her adrenaline started to wear off. She attempted not to let out a scream. The girl's vision began to blur. She closed her eyes and heard sirens.

House looked into the distance. He could now see the familiar red and blue lights of the ambulance. He also heard the ear-splitting sound of the sirens emitting from them. But he could faintly hear the scream of a woman.

"Could…" House thought out loud. He quickly was on his feet and was rushing as fast as he could limp without his cane toward the screams.

House halted at the edge of the woods and gazed down to see the form of Thirteen gasping on the ground. Cuddy was along the side of her trying to subdue her. House was next to Thirteen in an instant.

He began to look into her blue-green, pained eyes. She looked liked she was pleading for this to end and he wanted it to. House wished he could take her place.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy screamed, "Help me control her! She's going into shock!"

"Um, right." House began to help Cuddy put pressure onto her wounds, to stop the bleeding. More of Thirteen's blood began to stain House's hands and the area around them.

House kept looking into her eyes. Her body began to slow. House watched in horror as her beautiful eyes rolled back and she became limp. House felt for a pulse, but before he could confirm one, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. The man told House to back away. House refused, but there were more men on his right that took that opportunity to start to load Thirteen's lifeless body onto a nearby stretcher. He ran forward to try and catch up to the men carrying away the girl, but the man just held his shoulder and began to speak.

"Sir, please, we need to take her to the hospital." The man spoke.

"I know that! Let me go!" House grumbled as her tried to force the hand off his shoulder and dash to Thirteen's side. But in vain, the larger man held his ground.

"Sir, you can see her later. Right now we need to take care of you."

"Me?" House questioned. "I'm fine." In all the confusion of the incident, House didn't notice the trail of blood dripping off his face.

"Sorry, but you don't look fine.' the man said as he led House to another ambulance, far from Thirteen.

House searched for Cuddy and saw her get into the ambulance with Thirteen.

"Sir, can I asked what happened?" the man asked as he led House toward the back of the open ambulance.

"Well…" House began as he sat down on the edge and the paramedic began to work on his head.

"I was driving, a car came and hit us, and we fell into the river." House said as he regained his House-ish attitude.

"Fine, sir, no need to be rude." the man said as he cleaned House's head and placed butterfly bandages along the gash.

"Well, it looks like you might have a slight concussion. Better get it x-rayed." The man said.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure it is only a flesh wound since I show no signs of light-headedness, loss of vision, or confusion. Oh, but how would you know? It's not like you asked? God, I guess they will employ anyone these day who can fill out a application form without too many spelling mistakes. No wonder you couldn't become a doctor, having to settle for a paramedic, you just want to be doctors' bitches! I wonder how many people you kill a year? I hope you sleep good tonight, knowing that."

And with that House stormed off into the direction of the police cars, leaving the young paramedic with his mouth agape.

"House!" he heard Foreman call.

"What?" House snipped back.

"Don't you want a ride to the hospital?" Foreman asked.

"Um, actually I though I'd walk." House sarcastically grumbled.

"Then come on, quickly, the police will want a statement and that will take a while." Foreman stated as he began to sneak back up the dirt road to the street where his car was parked. House followed.

Foreman started up the car and began to drive past the totaled truck. Another ambulance was there and was removing a body from the wreckage. the body was clearly unmoving and the men were not putting him onto a stretcher, but rather in a body bag.

"So… what exactly happened?" Foreman spoke up.

"First, answer my question. Why were you here?" House remarked.

"Well, I was coming back from a date and I use this way to get home and since I live by the hospital…"

"Fine, good enough for me." House grumbled and began to explain the accident.

Cuddy winced as the nurse tied the last stitch on her forehead.

"Thanks." Cuddy spoke as she began to rise and headed for the next room.

Inside a few doctors and nurses were huddled around a patient, quietly working. Looking in and feeling contempt they were doing alright she made her way to her office to get into some clothes that weren't covered in dirty water and blood.

But, unfortunately, she saw a scruffy, grey haired man standing in her way.

"Hello Lisa." House smiled.

"Hello, why are you so happy?" Cuddy questioned back.

"Well, if you were on your way to your office then Thirteen must not be dead." House gritted, not wanting to show Cuddy his pure relief he felt. "So where is my unlucky duckling?"

"Right now, in surgery," Cuddy said as she pointed in the direction of the ER.

"Hm, so how unlucky is Thirteen?" House asked not wanting to really know the answer.

"Well, do you want the condensed version?" Cuddy smirked.

"Um…" House contemplated foolishly, only to have Cuddy roll her eyes and continue without an answer.

"For starters, she has two broken ribs, broken nose, and her right arm is completely shattered. She has a slight concussion. Like I said, she's in surgery right now and they're fixing her arm. But she is going to be alright, after some time off" Cuddy spoke trying to hide her real worry for the girl.

"Hm, does that mean she will be out of work for a while? Because I don't pay her to slack off." House grinned and Cuddy playfully hit his arm.

"Are you alright?" House asked showing concern as he traced the stitches above her eyebrow with is finger.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you should get your head fixed." She stated as she motioned her hand toward his face.

"Why? It's just a scratch."

"No, not that. Your brain, you showed emotion down at the river and I can tell you are actually worried for Thirteen now." Cuddy said.

"Well, you showed emotion and I can bet you're actually worried out of your mind right now for her!" House accused.

"I don't have a problem with emotion now do I? Unlike someone I know. And, yeah, I actually do care for her and I'm not scared to admit it." Cuddy turned and walked into her office leaving House alone in the hallway.

House set off in the other direction toward his office to wait for the police to find him and ask for his statement and for Thirteen to come out of surgery.

House flopped down defeated in his chair.

"Maybe Foreman will take care of the police so I don't have to." House said happily as he slowly succumbed to his much needed sleep.

Her eyes began to open revealing a foggy sight. She blinked a few times to clear up her vision. Her eyes are met with a white windowless room. She slowly starts to rise but is stopped by an intense, shooting pain coming from her right side. She gasps and flops back down onto the bed.

She tries to move her right arm but fails. She glances down to look at her arm and finds it in a cast. The cast leads from her wrist to her elbow, then it bends and continues it way up her arm ending on her shoulder.

"Great, now I'm a bloody robot!" She shouts to herself and waking the sleeping form next to her bed that she missed when she first surveyed the room.

"Remy," The form calmly states as he makes his way to his feet.

"Stay away from me!" She shouts and tries to move to the other side of the bed, only to cause herself to gasp in pain.

"Shh." Foreman says as he lays a protective hand on her left shoulder.

"It wasn't me, it was this other guy. And he died in the crash."

"Fine," Thirteen growled not wanting an excuse to not be mad at Foreman.

"Can I get you anything?" Foreman asked.

"Yes, something to eat."

"What do you want?"

"Anything and everything, I'm starving. How many days have I been out?"

"Um, about three." Foreman said.

"Well hurry up and get me something to eat!"

And with that Foreman made his way to the cafeteria.

Soon after he left another man made his way into her room. Followed by him was a woman.

The man reluctantly spoke up. "Ahem, well, Cuddy here says you can have all the time off you need to slack off." House received a elbow to the ribs from Cuddy in response to that answer.

"I mean to "recuperate"," he sarcastically states as he rubs his ribs.

"Thanks, I think?" Thirteen laughed.

"Well we are were worried about you, even House although he might not admit it." Cuddy piped up. Cuddy squeezed her hand, lovingly, and exited the room leaving House alone with his duckling.

"Um…" Thirteen mumbled before House cut her off.

"Don't. I'm going to admit this, don't ruin the moment!" House yipped.

"Ok, what are you going to admit?" Thirteen asked.

"That I'm glad you're ok. Do you know how hard it is to find another employee that will work under me!" House admitted.

"Right." Thirteen responded.

"Oh, and I better see you back to work in a few days or I might just fire you." House said as he removed himself from the chair he was occupying and made his way out the door, smiling.

END

* * *

><p>Well that was my first fan fiction and hopefully it didn't suck too much. Was it too happy of an ending? And thanks again for all who read! I've been working on a few other fanfics so expect to see them soon! Again, sorry for the wait!<p> 


End file.
